<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sing sweet nightingale by notveryglittery (tryingthymes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491242">sing sweet nightingale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingthymes/pseuds/notveryglittery'>notveryglittery (tryingthymes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>birthday prince [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Crafts, Fluff without Plot, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingthymes/pseuds/notveryglittery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>roman had no idea it was possible to die from too much love but logan sure is trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>birthday prince [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sing sweet nightingale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IT'S ROMAN'S BIRTHDAY WEEK!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>the plot for these fics are literally just <i>Giving The Gay Anything He Wants.</i> i took to tumblr and discord for suggestions on gifts for roman! so i will be thanking the users that helped out in the end notes! the ships in this series are all implied romantic! that being said, i don't mind you reading them however you like, hence using both the / and &amp; tags!</p>
<p>i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman woke to the smell of bacon. And eggs. And hash browns. … Cinnamon rolls too, maybe? He groaned, rolling over onto his back. Kicking his legs up, he used the following momentum to swing himself into a sitting position. There was a little bit of vertigo at moving so quickly, but this was how he always got himself out of bed since it usually provided him a sudden surge of energy. He squinted, looking towards the door, and trying to decide how badly he actually wanted to get out of bed in order to have breakfast. On the one hand, it all smelled absolutely mouthwatering. On the other hand, he was very warm and comfortable.</p>
<p>Three precise knocks made the decision for him.</p>
<p>"Roman, are you awake?"</p>
<p>At the sound of Logan's voice, a smile lit up Roman's face. "Yes! Come in!"</p>
<p>The scents of all the tempting foods were much stronger now and, as Logan entered carrying a tray in one hand, it became clear as to why. Logan was still wearing an apron and there was a smidge of flour on his forehead. He moved carefully so as not to spill or drop anything. Roman hoped the mug was filled with coffee made with too much cream and sugar. Before he could offer any help, Logan gestured at him to sit back; in the same moment, he flipped the legs of the tray open. Once Roman was settled, Logan set the stand down over his lap. His nose had been right in picking out eggs, bacon, and hash browns. There was a small bowl of fruit (with <em>green</em> grapes, his favorite!) and yes, the coffee was the exact color as he liked it.</p>
<p>"There are cinnamon rolls baking still," Logan said, sitting down on the mattress and reaching forward to brush Roman's hair back from his eyes. His smile was so soft and fond, Roman thought he might melt if it were directed at him for too much longer. "Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>Catching Logan's hand before he could pull away completely, Roman pressed a kiss to the bottom of his palm. "I did, thank you. So, what's this for, then?"</p>
<p>Logan shook his head, as if he didn't understand the question. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Eat. I'll return momentarily."</p>
<p>He was up and gone by the time Roman remembered that his birthday was later that week. He laughed a little, burying his face in his hands. The food was delectable, all of it still hot and fresh. Somehow, the coffee was even better than usual; perhaps because it had been made and served by someone he cared for so dearly. He scrolled through social media as he ate, feeling happy and relaxed. It was an exceedingly nice way to start his morning, especially knowing that he had plenty of things to deal with later on.</p>
<p>True to his word, Logan was back in roughly twenty minutes. He had a plate and two glasses of milk. He seemed satisfied that Roman had finished all his food and, with a snap of his fingers, removed the breakfast tray. He left his things on the bedside table and pulled a notebook from thin air. Roman recognized it as one of his many planners. He sat down again, posture slightly stiff, but Roman could tell it was because he was resisting joining Roman in bed. He wondered how he could convince him…</p>
<p>Flipping through the pages, Logan adjusted his glasses before beginning. “As far as I’m aware, the tasks you had scheduled for today were the following: selecting the name and song for Shoutout Sunday, washing the linens, preparing April’s shorts for compiling, and… corralling Remy to ensure Thomas sleeps well tonight.”</p>
<p>Roman snorted at Logan’s choice of words. “That’s all of it. Thank you for breakfast, darling. I’ve got plenty of energy to get started now!”</p>
<p>Logan tutted and held up a hand to stop Roman from getting up any further. “It is taken care of.”</p>
<p>Roman frowned. “... Pardon?”</p>
<p>“Your chores. The last load of laundry is in the dryer now. I’ve spoken with Thomas regarding Sunday’s video. Bargaining with Remy did take some time. However— <em>Are you crying?</em>” Logan’s voice hitched in sudden concern and he reached over to cradle Roman’s cheek in his hand.</p>
<p>Roman sniffled. “It’s okay, Lo. I’m happy… Just a little overwhelmed.” He pressed his own hand against Logan’s and gave him a shaky smile. “Why did you do all of this?”</p>
<p>Logan shifted so that he was better facing Roman. “You deserve to be taken care of. That is a constant, of course. In particular, this is in celebration of your birthday. I am well aware of the shenanigans made for the day itself so I thought I would ‘jump the gun,’ so to speak.”</p>
<p>Roman didn’t want to be dramatic or anything (hah) but he was pretty sure Logan was trying to kill him. “I haven’t the faintest idea how I could begin to thank you.”</p>
<p>“That’s just fine,” Logan reassured him. “I wouldn’t want you to, anyway.”</p>
<p>Roman laughed under his breath and gently moved away from Logan’s hold. He wiped at the tears that lingered on his eyelashes. “Well, it seems I have more free time than I thought I would. Have you got anything else up your sleeves?”</p>
<p>“Seeing as this garment lacks the necessary amount of fabric to do so, no. However, I did have something in mind that I believe you would enjoy participating in?”</p>
<p>“Lead the way, my star.”</p>
<p>After giving Roman some time to freshen up and change, they left his room, snacking on their cinnamon rolls and milk as they walked. It was still early, not yet noon, and Roman appreciated the peaceful atmosphere more than he thought he would. Normally, there would be music playing, or the television on as background noise in the living room, or the kitchen full of clanging utensils. This was pleasant. Having Logan with him made it all the better.</p>
<p>Eventually, Logan paused at the door between his and Patton's rooms. It was decorated with stickers, paint, glitter, buttons — any and all crafts that would fit basically, for that's exactly what was on the other side. Simply called the Crafts room, it was a creative space available for anyone to use however they pleased. Roman most often honed his vocal talents but he knew that Virgil liked to paint murals on the walls. When Logan led the way inside, the room transformed to match his vision. Warm sunlight spilled in from multiple windows. There was a rolling cart filled with every color of paint Roman could ever think of and <em>more.</em> There were a handful of easels, all holding various sizes of canvases. On the table in the center of the room was a stack of paper bound by ribbon, numerous pens, and a platter of snacks. Speakers set up in the corners of the room were already playing music.</p>
<p>"Will this suffice?" Logan asked, breaking Roman out of his daze.</p>
<p>"Suffice… Moonbeam, this is <em>wonderful!</em> And that smell… Is it—?"</p>
<p>"Jasmine to produce feelings of confidence and Eucalyptus to boost creativity."</p>
<p>“Well, they certainly are doing the trick!” Roman exclaimed, skipping fully into the room. He darted for the nearest easel, grabbing the handle on the cart as he did and pulling it over with him. His head was already full of ideas, sprawling landscapes and detailed portraits and, and, and!</p>
<p>The next hour passed in comfortable silence. They did, occasionally, duet along to various Broadway or Disney love songs that came through on their playlist. Sometimes, they dissolved into giggles afterwards, or they’d pause in their work to send each other sappy smiles. Sure, Roman was immensely curious about what Logan was working on, but he knew best what an awful thing it was to be interrupted while spending time with one's muse and motivation. Besides, he wasn't sure he could find a moment to pause in his own projects even if he wanted to. He moved from canvas to canvas smoothly, a new creation springing to mind the second he finished the last. There was an open expanse of night sky, stars dotted in yellow, blue, and red; a portrait of the lovely Valerie, dressed up and imagined as one of Roman's fellow knights; some abstract thing that was only recognizable from upside down and depended on the viewer having seen <em>Parks and Rec</em> at least two and a half times.</p>
<p>Eventually, though, his energy waned, and he set down his paintbrushes to take a break. He dropped a kiss to the top of Logan's head as he stepped by before taking a seat at the table, and reaching for the snacks. He went for a bagel but appreciated the variety of fruits and veggies, too. A few minutes later, Logan looked up from his work. He looked satisfied.</p>
<p>“All done?” Roman asked, interest piqued once more.</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you for your patience.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Lo, that’s nothing you need to thank me for. This was really nice. Honestly, I didn’t realize how badly I needed it.”</p>
<p>Logan leaned closer, startling Roman when he kissed him quickly on the nose. Logan licked his lips after, smirking. “You had a bit of cream cheese…”</p>
<p>Roman made a sound akin to a tea kettle whistling.</p>
<p>Wasting no time, Logan stood and positioned himself in front of one of the windows. He looked as handsome as ever, silhouetted by the sunlight. He seemed relaxed and confident and Roman quite suddenly began to worry about his well being again.</p>
<p>He squinted at the brightest star in his sky. “... What are you up to?”</p>
<p>Logan cleared his throat. And began to sing.</p>
<p>It felt like the floor gave out underneath Roman. He might as well have no longer been tethered to his body. It was a miracle he stayed present enough to continue listening; he assumed it had something to do with knowing that missing even a millisecond of this would be the biggest regret he could make. Not only was Logan <em>singing</em>, completely of his own volition, he was singing about <em>Roman.</em> Lines about his bravery and his recklessness, his confidence and his ego, his creations and his work ethic. It was balanced, neither too praising nor too harsh. There was mention of how much love he carried, of how he deserved to receive as much as he gave, of how there was magic at his fingertips.</p>
<p>By the time Logan finished, Roman was outright sobbing. It wasn’t fair, how someone he loved so much, so <em>so</em> much, could make something so beautiful and heartfelt for him. How was he ever supposed to return the favor? When Logan pulled him up and out of the chair, he fell easily into his arms and tried to quiet his weeping.</p>
<p>“I would apologize for making you cry but that would be apologizing for the things I said, which I cannot do. I mean every word. My life is better with you in it. You inspire us all to be our very best and that is so admirable. Happy birthday, your highness.”</p>
<p>“Stop, stop,” Roman argued weakly, pouting up at Logan. “You’re killing me. You’re so cruel.”</p>
<p>Logan smiled down at him. He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and patted Roman’s face dry. “I suppose you’ll do something about it?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Roman answered vehemently. “Your punishment is to be trapped in a pillow prison. A blanket barricade. Confined by cuddles.”</p>
<p>“Oh <em>no.</em> That final one might be the worst sentence of them all.”</p>
<p>Roman pressed a kiss to Logan’s jawline before firmly grabbing his hands. “I’ll have to stay and make sure you don’t escape, of course.” He began to pull Logan out of the room, cheeks starting to hurt from his wide smile.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Logan agreed, in a tone so gentle, it should have been impossible.</p>
<p>Perhaps Roman kept this thief of his heart wrapped up extra tight and snug in his arms, but that wasn’t really anybody else’s business, now was it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>read on tumblr at <a href="https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/">notveryglittery</a>!!</p>
<p><a href="https://irrelevantbutsanders.tumblr.com/">irrelevantbutsanders</a>: crafty things?? idk i just feel like he has so much crafty/artsy potential like drawing or painting or crocheting or diy decorating things but the specifics are unknown even to me<br/><a href="https://marshmallow-fluffy.tumblr.com/">marshmallow-fluffy</a>: he’d like ballads composed about his awesomeness!<br/><a href="https://theotherella.tumblr.com/">theotherella</a>: he seems to like acts of service based on his love of grand gestures! so big things like the others doing a song for him or making an experience in the imagination, or even little things like breakfast in bed or not having to do any usual chores.<br/><a href="https://loveyatothemoonandback.tumblr.com/">loveyatothemoonandback</a>: someone to sing a cheesy duet with<br/><a href="https://changeling-ash.tumblr.com/">changeling-ash</a>: variety of paints and canvases</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>